Reincarnated Souls
by islandchick48
Summary: Full summary inside. What if something terrible happened in the Sengoku Jidai while Kagome was in her time and she found she couldn't get back through the well? Then, one year later, familiar faces with different names show up...... I/K, M/S
1. Full summary

Reincarnated Souls  
  
Summary: What if something terrible happened to Inuyasha and the rest of the people in the feudal era of Japan while Kagome was in her own time for tests? What if she couldn't get back to the Sengoku Jidai through the Bone Eater's Well? What if, one year later, three familiar faces with different names ended up in Kagome's school? The souls of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango have been reincarnated into new bodies, and have no idea of their past. Kagome recognizes them as who they used to be, but can she make them believe her? Of course, the hanyou, monk, and demon exterminator weren't the only ones reincarnated into Kagome's time. The battle for the Shikon Jewel continues in the year of 2003.  
  
Sorry, but I'm just going to leave the complete summary up to see if anyone reviews. I won't post the story unless I know people like it, so if you just happened to stumble upon this fic and liked it, pls review if you wish to see more! 


	2. Four Special Shards

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, because if I did, then I wouldn't be posting this on fanfiction.net, I'd be making things happen on the show that I wanted!  
  
A/N: I only got 2 reviews for the summary, so I'm thinking no one wants to find out what happens. But what the heck, I'll post up one or two more chapters and see what kind of responses I get.  
  
Reincarnated Souls  
  
"What the hell do you mean, 'I have tests'?" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at Kagome.  
  
Kagome glared back at the hanyou. "I mean that I have important tests to take back in my time. I'll only be gone for a couple days so I can study, what's the big deal?"  
  
Miroku and Sango just sat on the ground, watching the two of them argue again. Shippo and Kirara were seemingly oblivious to the mini-war going on, playing in the nearby river. The group had been traveling nearly nonstop for three days straight without finding even a hint of a jewel shard, and it was taking its toll on Inuyasha's short temper. When he had finally given in and stopped to rest near a clear river, Kagome decided to take advantage and ask him about being gone for a few days so she could take her first big tests of the school year. That didn't go over well with Inuyasha, however.  
  
"Who do you think will win this time?" Miroku asked, glancing over to Sango before returning his gaze to the bickering pair.  
  
Sango smiled. "Who do you think? The same person has won every argument so far."  
  
As if to prove her point, a very loud "SIT!" rang out, followed by the familiar sound of a body hitting the ground.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Damn woman, just because of this stupid necklace she always wins." Inuyasha grumbled while jumping from tree to tree and looking down at the smiling girl from the future riding her bike on the familiar path towards Lady Kaede's village. He couldn't help it, but a funny feeling bloomed in his chest when she looked up and smiled victoriously at him. "Feh." He said, and jumped to a tree farther away and kept going ahead.  
  
Sango sighed as Kirara landed next to the Bone Eater's Well. She hopped off the cat's back, followed by Miroku. 'Great. Now that Kagome's going to be gone, there'll be nothing for Houshi-sama to do but grope me and flirt with the village girls!' She thought, referring to his little fan club in Kaede's village that bought his nice-guy act.  
  
Inuyasha sat on a branch on the same tree Kagome had released him from so many months ago. He leaned against the trunk and waited until he heard the crunching of ground under Kagome's bicycle to drop down onto the ground.  
  
Standing her bike against the tree, Kagome picked Shippo up out of the basket on the front of her bike and put him down next to Kirara, who was back to kitty-sized. "Don't forget to take it into Lady Kaede's hut if it rains." She reminded Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Kagome started to walk towards the well, but turned around suddenly. "Oh, that's right! I wanted to give these to you before I went." She rummaged around in her bag for a second before pulling out a little bottle that held a few jewel shards, ones they had collected after the one around her neck was formed.  
  
Shippo popped up on her shoulder. "Why do you wanna give us jewel shards, Kagome?"  
  
Smiling, Kagome said, "I don't know, maybe so I'll feel connected to you guys somehow when I'm taking my tests, and it could give me good luck." She examined a few, before looking at Shippo, who was still on her shoulder. "Here, Shippo, I think you'll like this one."  
  
Shippo took the shard and looked at it closely. It was a slim piece with four small points at the end. He smiled and giggled when he realized it resembled the shape of his paws and went to show it to Kirara.  
  
Kagome pulled out three more shards and gave them to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. Sango's one was in the shape of a perfect diamond, although it was much too thin to be a genuine diamond. Miroku's roughly looked like a heart, with two semi-rounded points at the top and a single point on the bottom. Inuyasha's was a triangular-shaped shard, but he couldn't figure out what it was supposed to resemble.  
  
"What the hell does mine look like?!" He yelled impatiently at Kagome.  
  
"You can't tell?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Kagome giggled and tugged on one of his ears. "It looks like your ears, stupid!  
  
Inuyasha turned red, but tried to act as though it was because he was angry. "Feh! Whatever! Just hurry up with your tests so we can keep looking for shards!  
  
Miroku shared a knowing smile with Sango before hearing Kagome speak.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can!" She said cheerfully, and then jumped into the well with her huge bag on her back.  
  
The remainder of the group watched as the well glowed for a second, and it seemed to emit some sort of power. Shippo jumped on to the edge of the well.  
  
"I hope she comes back soon." He mumbled, looking into the empty well.  
  
"Feh! Don't cry, you little runt! She'll be back soon." Inuyasha snapped, but couldn't help from looking into the well too.  
  
Miroku just stood there for a second, and then calmly put his shard into his robes. "Well, I think I'll be going to say hello to Lady Kaede, please excuse me." He started to walk off, but was cut off by Sango.  
  
"Going to say hello to Lady Kaede, are you? Or maybe off to say 'hello' to Lady Kaede's students!" She said, giving him a frustrated look.  
  
Putting on an innocent smile, Miroku said, "Why, does it bother you that much, m'lady? Perhaps you would rather have me pay attention only to you." He said slyly, and groped her rear while moving past her.  
  
A vein throbbed in Sango's forehead, and the silence of the forest was interrupted by the sound of skin being slapped quite loudly. "Hentai." She hissed dangerously as she looked at the twitching form of Miroku on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha watched the everyday occurrence with little interest, but neither he nor the rest of the group could prepare themselves for what would happen to them next.  
  
A/N: Phew! Okay, that would be a huge waste of time if I don't get any responses. So go on and press that review button! 


	3. Two Days

Disclaimer: You'd think putting this up once would be enough. But no, them people decide to torture us each and every chapter we write. *sigh* oh, well. Okay, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.  
  
A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! I was so glad to know someone liked my story. I'll keep going as long as I get reviews! ^__^ Anyway, here's the next chappie! Drum roll, please!  
  
Reincarnated Souls  
  
A thin ray of sunlight shone in through a crack in the curtains covering Kagome's window and directed its rays on her sleeping face. She squinted, then awoke grumpily. The entire previous night had been spent studying her least favorite subject, math.  
  
'Thank goodness it's the weekend.' She thought, climbing out of bed and staring at the papers scattered all over her desk and floor. 'I have today and tomorrow to cram, so I should get off with at least a C.'  
  
"Kagome! If you're up, mama said to come down and have breakfast!" Souta called out from outside her bedroom, interrupting Kagome's thoughts.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right down!" She answered, and started to get dressed.  
  
***************  
  
After breakfast, Kagome dragged herself up to her room to continue her studying. While she was reading equations from her math book, she absentmindedly toyed with the shard around her neck. 'I'd rather be fighting Naraku than taking this test!' She thought, then focused herself back to business.  
  
***************  
  
Shippo held his shard up against the sun, and watched as it seemed to glow with power. He sighed, bored since Kagome would be gone for a few more days. 'I wish I could see what Kagome's time looks like, just once.' He thought.  
  
"But, Sango! I swear, my hand just slipped!" Miroku's voice could be heard, right before a very loud SMACK echoed followed by a "Hentai!" by Sango.  
  
Sighing, Shippo waited to see Sango come storming towards him, red in the face. "Where's Miroku?" He asked, hoping Sango wouldn't turn on him.  
  
"Hopefully in a lot of pain!" She hissed, then stomped off, still obviously angry.  
  
Inuyasha watched from his spot high up in a tree, getting frustrated just sitting around doing nothing. 'Kagome, you better come back soon!'  
  
Two days passed like this for both timelines, Kagome studying and stressing out over her tests, and Sango getting groped, Miroku getting slapped, Shippo getting more bored every minute, and Inuyasha getting more frustrated any minute. But no one suspected what the next day would bring.  
  
A/N: I know, that chapter was short, stupid, and a pointless filler. But I somehow had to pass the time to prepare what shocking events happen next chapter. Review so I know people will be waiting! 


	4. The End of the Past

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own nothing.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry about the lame chapter I posted last time. But I swear, this on will be much, much better!  
  
Reincarnated Souls  
  
Monday  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? You look awful!"  
  
Giving a tired smile, Kagome gave the thumbs-up sign to one of her friends. "Yeah, I just didn't get too much sleep these past couple of nights."  
  
The bell rang, and a determined Kagome puffed up her chest. 'Okay, I didn't study nonstop for two days for nothing!' She thought, and confidently walked into school, ready for the test that would take half the school day. (A/N: Yeah, I had those tests this past school year, but some of you guys might not have, since these were only for the state of Hawaii. Not the SATs, something else called HCPs.)  
  
***************  
  
'What the hell?' Inuyasha sniffed the air again, unsure if he had smelled right the first time. He caught the scent of Naraku, and this time there was no mistaking it. Dropping down from the tree he had been resting in, he slashed it down with his claws and stuffed it in the Bone Eater's Well. 'Don't want Kagome coming back in the middle of a battle.' He thought, then went to find the others.  
  
Before he could get very far, he saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara coming towards him. Sango was in her battle outfit, so Inuyasha knew they were alert about Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha! I sensed youkai!" Miroku called out, stopping a few feet away from the hanyou.  
  
Sniffing, Inuyasha nodded. "It's not just any youkai, it's Naraku."  
  
Sango looked alarmed. "Do you think it's really him? Or is it another one of his golems?"  
  
"No, it's really him. I sense demonic aura, and whenever it's his golems, there's not a trace of evil around." Miroku said, gripping his staff tighter.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, and Sango prepared herself also, bringing Hiraikotsu up in a fighting stance.  
  
"Shippo! Go with Kirara and alert Lady Kaede and the villagers of Naraku's presence!" Sango called out.  
  
"Okay!" The kitsune jumped onto the back of a transformed Kirara, and they made their way towards the village.  
  
Miroku noticed the tree stuffed into the well and looked questioningly at Inuyasha. "What's that for?  
  
"I don't want Kagome coming back in the middle of a fight with Naraku." Inuyasha snapped back, turning slightly pink.  
  
Sango smiled slightly, and looked at Miroku who was also grinning, and they shared a look before Sango blushed and looked away.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and waved the giant fang blade around, and then held it in front of him in both an offensive and defensive stance. "He's coming." He growled.  
  
"Ah, your nose and ears do not fail you, do they, Inuyasha?" Naraku's cold voice said.  
  
"Where are you, bastard?!"  
  
"Right here." Without warning, an arrow came flying out of nowhere and barely missed Inuyasha, who managed to dodge it thanks to his amazingly fast reflexes.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon with all her might at the trees in front of them where Naraku was hiding. It cleared a path, and Naraku jumped out in time to avoid the boomerang, which returned to Sango.  
  
Landing in front of the trio, Naraku smiled evilly. "Nicely done, Madame exterminator. Your father would be very proud. Too bad he's rotting in hell as we speak."  
  
"Bastard." Sango glared at him. "You should be the one rotting in hell!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sango. He will be!" Miroku yelled, loosening his prayer beads.  
  
Inuyasha's ears picked up the sound of faint buzzing, and stopped Mirouku. "Don't, monk. He has the hell wasps (damn, I can't remember the name) close by."  
  
Miroku nodded and reluctantly resealed the prayer beads. "You coward, Naraku. You hide behind little insects."  
  
"And you are a coward because you are afraid of little insects." Naraku said coolly. "Enough of this! I have come to claim your jewel shards once and for all!"  
  
Inuyasha sneered. "And what, you think we're just gonna hand 'em over to you? You're even stupider than I thought!"  
  
Raising Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha tried to unleash a Kaze no Kizu on Naraku, but stopped when a blast of poison vapors hit him full on in the eyes, blinding him. He dropped to his knees, holding his face in his hands. "Dammit!"  
  
Naraku smirked. "Painful, isn't it, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Not as painful as this!" Miroku yelled, as he slammed his staff down on Naraku's head, but stared when the demon didn't even flinch.  
  
Producing a katana from inside of his baboon pelt, Naraku jammed the hilt into Miroku's stomach and kicked him in the face. He smiled mockingly when Miroku went flying and landed in a heap a couple of feet away. "Is that the kind of pain you meant, monk?"  
  
Sango ran to Miroku, making sure he was all right. "Houshi-sama!"  
  
"I'm fine, Sango." Miroku said, spitting out some blood. He tried to stand, but clutched his stomach in pain. "Give me a minute."  
  
"Okay." Sango glanced unsurely at him, but went to take her stand in front of Naraku.  
  
"Well, now, isn't this ironic." Naraku said. "The very girl who once fought for me is now fighting against me."  
  
"You deceived me. That's the only reason I ever fought for you! Hiraikotsu!" Sango sent the giant boomerang flying directly towards Naraku, but he avoided it easily and ran at her with the katana in his hand.  
  
Drawing her own katana, Sango rushed at him and met him halfway in a clash of blades connecting. She matched him strike for strike, but lost her balance and fell backwards. Naraku knocked her sword away, and brought his down in a straight line, intending to slice Sango in half.  
  
"Blades of Blood!" Red blades came flying at Naraku, forcing him to back away from Sango. Inuyasha still had his hand outstretched from his previous attack, blood running down his cheeks from his eyes. "Did you forget about me already, bastard?"  
  
"Heh. How could I? Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's not fair to fight three against one?" Naraku said.  
  
Miroku stood next to Inuyasha, his stomach still throbbing. "Since when do you fight fair?"  
  
"Fool. You really think I would fight you alone?" Naraku said, and bright white lights started to glow in the forest behind him.  
  
Helping Sango up, Miroku's eyes grew wide." There're youkai in there, Inyasha."  
  
"I know. I can smell 'em from here." Inuyasha bent down and picked up Tetsusaiga.  
  
Naraku smirked. "Demons! Come and do my bidding! Destroy these weaklings now!"  
  
Countless demons of various kinds poured out into the clearing. There were dragon demons, giant centipedes, ogres, wolf demons, and others who were so ugly they couldn't be identified.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha brought down hundreds of demons at a time while Sango cut down many with Hiraikotsu and Miroku smashed down his fair share with his staff and killed others with ofudas, but more and more demons kept coming.  
  
"Damn." Sango gasped, exhausted from throwing her heavy weapon repeatedly. She saw even Inuyasha was beginning to tire, but she couldn't see Miroku. "Houshi-sama?" she called out.  
  
"Sango, Inuyasha! Get out of my path! I'm going to unleash my wind tunnel!"  
  
Looking up into the trees, Inuyasha saw Miroku standing on a branch holding the prayer beads, ready to rip them off of his arm.  
  
"You can't, Houshi-sama! Naraku's insects are still in the area!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and jumped into a tree beside Miroku's. "There's no other choice, Sango. There are just too many for us to handle with our weapons.  
  
Sango bit her lip as she watched Miroku unveil his hand, and demons started to get sucked into it. After a couple of seconds, the hell wasps appeared and flew into his hand.  
  
Beads of sweat ran down Miroku's face, and he braced himself against the trunk.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I can't take any m-more in.." Miroku choked out, and fell to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha, carrying Sango, jumped down next to the unconscious monk and checked his breathing. "Sango, you take care of him."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm getting Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha noticed the demons had disappeared, and Naraku stood by himself, smiling evilly. "That was a setup, wasn't it? You had all of those demons come just so you could get Miroku out of the way?!"  
  
"It's good to know you have some brain cells, Inuyasha. Look at him. There's no way he'll survive that. But you won't have to mourn him, since you'll be dying shortly also." Naraku shot out poison vapors to surround Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Inuyasha covered his face with his sleeve. 'Dammit.'  
  
"Fox fire!" Blue flames covered Naraku's head, but he shook them off without another thought.  
  
Shippo and Kirara landed in front of Naraku. Kirara growled at him, but collapsed when she smelled the poisonous air. Shippo fell off her back, but got up quickly.  
  
Naraku sliced his sword across Shippo's chest, and the kitsune cried out in pain.  
  
"Shippo!" Inuyasha scooped him and the kitten-sized Kirara up, and went back to Miroku and Sango.  
  
Sango had Miroku's head in her lap, and she had put her poison filter mask on. Her eyes widened when she saw Shippo. "What happened?"  
  
"Naraku." Inuyasha growled. He watched as Shippo struggled to breath, and seemed to whisper something. "What did you say?"  
  
"I w-wish K-Kagome was here with us, I-Inuyasha." He said, then closed his eyes for the last time.  
  
"No!" Sango shook the fox, but there was no response.  
  
Inuyasha looked around. Miroku was gaining consciousness, but deadly poison still flowed in his veins. Sango was trying to help him by putting her gas mask on his face, so she was breathing in the poisonous air. Kirara was unconscious, and Shippo..Shippo was dead. 'We're not gonna win this time.' He thought numbly.  
  
He gripped the jewel shard Kagome had given him. 'We won't win this battle, but I'll be damned if I let Naraku get what he wants!'  
  
"Sango! I'll be right back!" he called out, then ran off towards the village.  
  
**************  
  
"Kaede! Where are you, you old hag?!"  
  
"I'm right here, Inuyasha. There's no need for ye to shout."  
  
"Listen. Tomorrow, go into the forest. You'll see our bodies there."  
  
Kaede's eye widened. "What are you talking-  
  
Inuyasha interrupted her. "Just listen! Burn our bodies. The same way you burned Kikyo's. Don't remove the tree in the well. Do you understand?"  
  
"Aye. I understand, Inuyasha, but what on Earth are you talking about?"  
  
"There's no time to explain. Just do it!" Inuyasha yelled, and ran back to the forest.  
  
*************  
  
"San-Sango?" Miroku whispered.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"What happened?" He tried to sit up, but fell back onto Sango's lap.  
  
"We're not going to make it."  
  
"Oh. Look....Sango, I never told you."  
  
"I knew. Don't worry, I knew." Sango bent down and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Good." Miroku took her hand and prepared to die.  
  
Inuyasha came back and faced Naraku. "We are all going to die here." He said, almost cockily.  
  
"I know that, fool. I planned it this way."  
  
Starting to choke on the poisonous air, Inuyasha smiled. "But you'll never get all of the jewel shards, and that's worth dying for."  
  
Naraku frowned. "Humph. Just knowing you're dead will be enough for me." He faded into the forest, leaving the group trapped in his poison miasma.  
  
Sango lay down next to Miroku, still holding his hand. She brought Shippo and Kirara next to them, and closed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha stumbled over to the well and sat next to it. 'I promise we'll meet again, Kagome. I still have this jewel shard, and I'll never let it out of my sight until I can put it in your hands myself.' He thought, holding the shard close to his heart. 'Until then, don't cry over me.' Drawing one last breath, Inuyasha fell in to the darkness until everything faded into black.  
  
***************  
  
'What the heck?' Kagome jumped as the jewel began to glow brightly, shining through her school uniform. She had been sitting at her desk, still trying to figure out a certain question, when all of a sudden, a kind of jolt spread through her body. And now the jewel was glowing brighter than it ever did before.  
  
"Kagome, I think your necklace is glowing." Her friend Miyoko whispered to her.  
  
Kagome forced a smile. "Yeah, um, it's a new kind of mood necklace, and it's supposed to glow whenever I feel nervous."  
  
"Oh, okay." Miyoko turned back to her paper.  
  
'I hope nothing happened to Inuyasha and the others.' She thought, biting her bottom lip anxiously. 'I have to make sure.' Raising her hand, she called out, "Sensei?"  
  
Her teacher looked up. "Yes, Higurashi?"  
  
"May I be excused? I'm not feeling too well and I can retake the test later." Kagome said, trying her best to look tired, which wasn't too hard seeing as how she really was exhausted.  
  
Sighing, the teacher nodded. "Very well, Higurashi. I'll write you a pass." He said, used to Kagome's common sickly health.  
  
"Arigato, Sensei." Kagome walked up to his desk, trying to hunch over and look as sick as possible. She exchanged her test paper for a pass, and went out the door.  
  
As soon as she was in the hallway, she went running to the office, pausing to look sick again as she handed the receptionist the pass. But she ran as fast as she could once she exited the office.  
  
**************  
  
Kagome's mom looked up as she heard the pounding of feet up the shrine steps. Peering out the window, she saw Kagome running straight to the well house. 'That's strange, I thought Kagome said she was going to stay for a few more days this morning.'  
  
Kagome shoved the well house's door open with all her might, causing it to create a loud BAM, provoking her grandfather to come yelling. Ignoring him, she ran to the well and jumped in. When she hit the bottom she looked up, and was shocked to see the ceiling staring back at her. 'That jerk, Inuyasha! I'll bet he sealed the well again!' She thought, glaring at the soil she was standing on. Her glare quickly turned into a frown, though. 'But why would he seal it? He wanted me back as soon as possible so I could help look for more shards.' She gasped, covering her mouth. 'What if something happened? The jewel never glowed like that before, and I had given them the shards so we could be connected. What if they were hurt or.or'  
  
Tears came to Kagome's eyes, and she didn't even know why. She sank to her knees, covering her face. "Please, Inuyasha. Please come and get me." She sobbed, tears dropping onto the well floor. "Just let me see you again.all of you."  
  
A/N: This hasn't been proofread yet, so excuse any spelling mistakes and everything. Well, I hope this makes up for the previous chapter. Review, please! 


	5. From Coral to Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: *sigh* I thought we went through this already. I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Reincarnated Souls  
  
One year later...  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
Kagome's head snapped up, confusion filling her eyes. "Oh, I'm fine, Miyoko, thanks."  
  
Miyoko shrugged and went back to chatting with some other friends.  
  
A whole year had passed since Kagome had discovered she couldn't get through the well, and today was the exact anniversary. After a month of wondering and worrying, she had removed the shard around her neck and kept it in a bottle on her dresser, unable to have that constant reminder of her adventures with her all the time. On her 16th birthday, she had gone to the well house with the shard hoping she would get through, since the very first day ever spent in the Sengoku Jidai was on her previous birthday. But, nothing happened. Every once in a while, Kagome would see the shard glowing in its bottle, almost as if some other shards were near. But Kagome could never sense any, so she just brushed it off.  
  
"Kagome, Hojo's coming over!" Another of her friends, Yakima, whispered.  
  
Sure enough, when Kagome looked up, she saw Hojo jogging over to her and her posse.  
  
"Hey, Kag." He said, and kissed her on her forehead. Reaching down, he intertwined his fingers with hers.  
  
"Hey," she whispered back, staring down at their joined hands.  
  
A couple of months after putting the shard away, she had started seeing Hojo. He always called her "Kag", a nickname he had made for her. She never said it, but Kagome hated being called that.  
  
Peering down at her, Hojo asked gently, "Are you feeling okay today?"  
  
Trying to smile, Kagome nodded. "Just wondering if anything special will happen today."  
  
Hojo was confused by the statement, but nodded and smiled anyway.  
  
The group started to head towards their school, walking leisurely since there was plenty of time.  
  
Yakima snapped her fingers. "I know something that'll happen today."  
  
Miyoko looked at her skeptically. "What, you're going on another diet?"  
  
"No," Yakima glared back at her. "Remember the high school that burned down last week?"  
  
"The one near the lake?"  
  
Yakima nodded impatiently. "Yeah. Anyway, some students from that school are transferring over to our school!"  
  
Hojo looked around Kagome at them. "But that school is in a different district than ours."  
  
"Well, I guess the students are being spread throughout all the different schools in the city."  
  
Kagome's other friend Yuka, who had been silent the whole time, perked up. "There might be some hot guys transferring over! C'mon, we have to get to school now!" she grabbed Miyoko's and Yakima's hands and started to sprint towards the school.  
  
"Slow down, Yuka! We're not on the track team like you are, you know!"  
  
Chuckling, Hojo looked down at Kagome. "Hot guys, huh? I better keep an eye on you!"  
  
Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I don't think you have to worry about that." She said, and smiled her first real smile of the day.  
  
***************  
  
Tapping her pencil impatiently against the surface of her desk, Kagome sighed. 'What's taking Sensei so long?' she wondered.  
  
Looking around at the teacher-less classroom, Kagome saw several students talking, while others looked bored. Their teacher had been called to the registrar's office to help with some paperwork, but he had been gone for at least ten minutes, causing his class to become both rowdy and bored.  
  
Kagome sighed again and studied a mark on her desk she had never noticed before, suddenly finding it fascinating.  
  
"A-hem!"  
  
Hearing her sensei's voice, Kagome, along with the rest of the class, immediately snapped to attention.  
  
Mr. Kurokawa stepped behind his podium. "I'm sorry for the long wait, students. I was called down to the registrar's office because we have a new student who needed help with class assignments."  
  
Yuka's eyes shone. "A new student?"  
  
"Yes." Mr. Kurokawa nodded, and motioned to the door. "Class, this is our new student, Sakura Sakoshita."  
  
A girl around Kagome's height stepped into the class, a slight blush covering her cheeks. She was wearing the regular girl's uniform, but had her dark brown hair up in a high ponytail instead of wearing it down like most of the girls in the class were. She smiled shyly, and her hazel eyes sparkled with friendliness, the pinkish eye shadow making her look older than 16 years.  
  
Several "Hello, Sakura!" and "Welcome!" were ringing throughout the classroom, but Kagome could do nothing but stare. Her hands started shaking, and she covered her mouth with one of them. 'Sango?!' she thought wildly.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know some of you were hoping and thinking Inuyasha would be the first one to meet Kagome, but you just have to wait and see! Review, please! 


	6. Not an update sorry

Hey readers so sorry but I'm going to discontinue this fic for now. I've been working on a couple others, and sadly I don't think this one can compare. I'll keep this one posted for a little while longer, but I no longer have the drive to continue it as of this time. I'm sorry for those who actually liked it, but maybe you can continue using your imagination to finish the story how you see fit. So thanks for all the support, and hopefully you'll look forward to and read my upcoming fics.  
  
Jaa ne,  
Islandchick48  
  
But you never know, my mind is always changing so you might see another chapter pop up.just not in the near future. 


	7. Good news for fans

Ah man, now I feel guilty. After reading the reviews on my unofficial discontinuation notice, I went back and read my own fic. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was all this time. So I know I must seem very finicky right now, but the fic will not be discontinued. But like I said, I'm currently writing two other fics for my friends to preview first, so I'm busy with those (not to mention all the schoolwork and homework that's pouring in). Ok, to end my rant, I will definitely update this fic with another chappie, but don't expect it to be within the next couple of days.  
  
Jaa ne (and thanks for renewing my confidence),  
Islandchick48 


End file.
